This invention relates to a high power, rechargeable, pile type silver-zinc battery and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a battery including a plurality of bipolar electrodes, each with a positive side having a porous silver matrix attached to silver foil and a negative side having a porous zic structure vapor deposited on silver foil.
It is well known that a bipolar battery is made up of a stack of bipolar electrodes sealed together at their peripheries and including electrolyte impregnated layers of material between the electrode elements. Each inner electrode element of the battery includes an imperforate support plate having a positive battery electrode on one side thereof which forms the positive plate of one cell of the battery, and having a negative battery electrode on the other side thereof forming the negative plate of another cell of the battery. The electrode elements are so closely spaced in the stack that there is very little space therebetween. The support plate for each electrode element acts as an intercell connector so that very little intercell resistance is present. Thus, these batteries are capable of delivering unusually high currents at rated voltages for short intervals in such applications, for example, as power supplies for missile/weapons and for multi-cell pile configurations in the multi-megawatt power range.